Evie's and Harry's pregnancy
by brc.horses
Summary: Once there was a pirate and a princess that fell in love with each other will their friends save them from getting married Or would it be to late let's see what happens In this story will their love become stronger or will their friends get in the way of their relationship found out soon enough what happens when they have a child to raised right now. Or will love became stronger or
1. It's positive

L: hi guys my name is Luna I have a older sister named celestia I have a boyfriend named shining armor me and him were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older shining armor proposed to me and I said yes to him.

S: Hi guys name is shining I have an younger sister named twilight sparkle I have a girlfriend named Luna me and her were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older I proposed to her Luna said yes I was really happy.

S: Hey Luna I'm back from work and are you ready to get married with me and I'm so happy that I'm so happy with you.

L: Hi shining I'm so glad I'm that I'm getting married to you and I'm so happy

S: so get we can plan our wedding and my sister and her friends can help rarity can make your dress.

L: I will love that and my sister will come to the wedding and my mother and my father come on lets plan our wedding.

T: Hey brother hey Luna l see you guys are getting and you need me and my friends to help

S/L : we need your friends to help with our wedding

Twilight can you call your friends to come and help me and shining.

R: Twilight we are here what is happening twilight what are we doing.

T: we are helping with Luna and shining with there are wedding.

A: why are we getting Luna and shining wedding I wonder why.

R: I can't wait until I make the dress for Luna for the wedding I'm so excited.

L: I like the dress rarity it is very pretty just like me are you going to making before the wedding starts

I'm so nervous

S: Luna look at me why are you so nervous about everything going to be fine.

L: I love you shining armor now and forever and I hope you feel the same thing. I love you

S: Yes Luna I feel the same thing that you do I love you Luna you are my everything and I love you a whole lot.

C: Shining armor what are you doing with Luna!

S: I'm going to marry her if that okay with you now get out of my way and I hate you and you are not invited to our wedding.

L: Shining babe who is that


	2. talking with their 7 year old daughter

L: hi guys my name is Luna I have a older sister named celestia I have a boyfriend named shining armor me and him were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older shining armor proposed to me and I said yes to him.

S: Hi guys name is shining I have an younger sister named twilight sparkle I have a girlfriend named Luna me and her were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older I proposed to her Luna said yes I was really happy.

S: Hey Luna I'm back from work and are you ready to get married with me and I'm so happy that I'm so happy with you.

L: Hi shining I'm so glad I'm that I'm getting married to you and I'm so happy

S: so get we can plan our wedding and my sister and her friends can help rarity can make your dress.

L: I will love that and my sister will come to the wedding and my mother and my father come on lets plan our wedding.

T: Hey brother hey Luna l see you guys are getting and you need me and my friends to help

S/L : we need your friends to help with our wedding

Twilight can you call your friends to come and help me and shining.

R: Twilight we are here what is happening twilight what are we doing.

T: we are helping with Luna and shining with there are wedding.

A: why are we getting Luna and shining wedding I wonder why.

R: I can't wait until I make the dress for Luna for the wedding I'm so excited.

L: I like the dress rarity it is very pretty just like me are you going to making before the wedding starts

I'm so nervous

S: Luna look at me why are you so nervous about everything going to be fine.

L: I love you shining armor now and forever and I hope you feel the same thing. I love you

S: Yes Luna I feel the same thing that you do I love you Luna you are my everything and I love you a whole lot.

C: Shining armor what are you doing with Luna!

S: I'm going to marry her if that okay with you now get out of my way and I hate you and you are not invited to our wedding.

L: Shining babe who is that


	3. Telling the families

L: hi guys my name is Luna I have a older sister named celestia I have a boyfriend named shining armor me and him were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older shining armor proposed to me and I said yes to him.

S: Hi guys name is shining I have an younger sister named twilight sparkle I have a girlfriend named Luna me and her were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older I proposed to her Luna said yes I was really happy.

S: Hey Luna I'm back from work and are you ready to get married with me and I'm so happy that I'm so happy with you.

L: Hi shining I'm so glad I'm that I'm getting married to you and I'm so happy

S: so get we can plan our wedding and my sister and her friends can help rarity can make your dress.

L: I will love that and my sister will come to the wedding and my mother and my father come on lets plan our wedding.

T: Hey brother hey Luna l see you guys are getting and you need me and my friends to help

S/L : we need your friends to help with our wedding

Twilight can you call your friends to come and help me and shining.

R: Twilight we are here what is happening twilight what are we doing.

T: we are helping with Luna and shining with there are wedding.

A: why are we getting Luna and shining wedding I wonder why.

R: I can't wait until I make the dress for Luna for the wedding I'm so excited.

L: I like the dress rarity it is very pretty just like me are you going to making before the wedding starts

I'm so nervous

S: Luna look at me why are you so nervous about everything going to be fine.

L: I love you shining armor now and forever and I hope you feel the same thing. I love you

S: Yes Luna I feel the same thing that you do I love you Luna you are my everything and I love you a whole lot.

C: Shining armor what are you doing with Luna!

S: I'm going to marry her if that okay with you now get out of my way and I hate you and you are not invited to our wedding.

L: Shining babe who is that


	4. labor

L: hi guys my name is Luna I have a older sister named celestia I have a boyfriend named shining armor me and him were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older shining armor proposed to me and I said yes to him.

S: Hi guys name is shining I have an younger sister named twilight sparkle I have a girlfriend named Luna me and her were dating about 15 years ago we now that we are older I proposed to her Luna said yes I was really happy.

S: Hey Luna I'm back from work and are you ready to get married with me and I'm so happy that I'm so happy with you.

L: Hi shining I'm so glad I'm that I'm getting married to you and I'm so happy

S: so get we can plan our wedding and my sister and her friends can help rarity can make your dress.

L: I will love that and my sister will come to the wedding and my mother and my father come on lets plan our wedding.

T: Hey brother hey Luna l see you guys are getting and you need me and my friends to help

S/L : we need your friends to help with our wedding

Twilight can you call your friends to come and help me and shining.

R: Twilight we are here what is happening twilight what are we doing.

T: we are helping with Luna and shining with there are wedding.

A: why are we getting Luna and shining wedding I wonder why.

R: I can't wait until I make the dress for Luna for the wedding I'm so excited.

L: I like the dress rarity it is very pretty just like me are you going to making before the wedding starts

I'm so nervous

S: Luna look at me why are you so nervous about everything going to be fine.

L: I love you shining armor now and forever and I hope you feel the same thing. I love you

S: Yes Luna I feel the same thing that you do I love you Luna you are my everything and I love you a whole lot.

C: Shining armor what are you doing with Luna!

S: I'm going to marry her if that okay with you now get out of my way and I hate you and you are not invited to our wedding.

L: Shining babe who is that


End file.
